The present invention relates generally to burial caskets, and more particularly, to a body support for a casket to support a corpse in a recumbent position. In co-pending application Ser. No. 045,789, filed June 5, 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,206, applicant discloses a body support for a casket formed of semi-rigid sheet material such a paperboard. The body support disclosed in application Ser. No. 045,789 consists of a pair of bed sections placed end-to-end on transversely extending base members that are disposed sideways in the bottom of the casket. It is inexpensive and the pre-assembled blanks occupy only a small storage space.
There is still a need for a body support formed from semi-rigid material which can be adapted to be accommodated in caskets having varying interior lengths. Such a body support would be inexpensive, easy to assemble, and occupy only a small storage space and yet fulfill all of the service requirements presently established for body supports.
It is the general object of this invention, therefore, to provide a unitary body support formed from a semi-rigid sheet material that includes integral length adjustable means enabling the body support to be accommodated in caskets having varying internal lengths.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a body support which is restrained from sideways movement in a casket when a body is placed on the body support.